


King and Lionheart (Versão em Português)

by hecant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Zayn, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Rutting, alfa harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecant/pseuds/hecant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis não consegue lembrar uma única vez a qual ele não odeie ser um ômega. Mas talvez, ele apenas precise de Harry para fazer parte de sua vida e o chamar de seu. </p>
<p>Título retirado de "King and Lionheart" de Monsters and Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40stylinsoncity).
  * A translation of [King and Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150487) by [stylinsoncity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsoncity/pseuds/stylinsoncity). 



Mesmo com todo dinheiro e fama, Louis continua considerando seus dias antes de sua puberdade os melhores de toda sua vida. Naquela época, ele era melhor que qualquer alfa, beta ou ômega. Naquela época, coisas como alfas, betas e ômegas nem sequer importavam. Ele era apenas uma criança. Ele tinha sua família, seus amigos, e um estoque infinito de cookies. Ele podia jogar futebol com os outros garotos sem se preocupar com os outros sentindo seu cheiro. Foi assim que isso começou, na verdade. Foi assim que ele entendeu como tudo funcionava.

Foi em um dia em uns meses depois dele completar 14 anos. Ele estava jogando futebol com seus colegas de time, com alguns pais assistindo, incluindo sua mãe. A primavera tinha oficialmente começado a alguns dias, e para ser sincero, aquele dia havia sido o mais quente durante um longo tempo. Louis só foi aprender depois que a combinação de um clima quente e atividade fisíca fez a situação ainda mais propícia a terminar do jeito que terminou.

Ele estava na direção certa para fazer um gol perfeito, sabendo que seu próximo chute poderia tornaria seu time vitorioso. Ele se inclinou, levando sua perna para trás quando do nada surgiu um garoto um tanto musculoso, um pouco mais alto que Louis, envolvendo seus braços musculosos ao redor do torso do outro e o levando para o chão. Todo ar desapareceu dos pulmões de Louis. Levou alguns segundos para o menor voltar a sua conciência, mas quando voltou ele estava gritando, "Que caralho você está fazendo?" Claramente, esse idiota não sabia nada sobre jogar futebol europeu, e pior, ele arruinou o chute perfeito de Louis.

"Saia de cima de mim, porra," Louis disse, tentando se livrar dos braços do garoto. Isso até um cheiro o atingir fortemente e suas narinas rapidamente se dilatarem involutariamente, então ele começou a procurar a origem do cheiro e descobriu que vinha do garoto em cima de si, o qual estava suando muito. De repente, Louis sentiu o peso do pênis do garoto em sua coxa. O menor finalmente fez contato visual com ele e viu o jeito que suas pupilas estavam dilatadas deixando o preto tomar conta de seus olhos. E para confirmar seu medo ainda mais, o garoto desconhecido gemeu alto para todos ouvirem, "Você cheira bem pra caralho."

Precisou de cinco meninos para conseguir tirar o garoto de cima de Louis. Cinco outros alfas, para ser mais exato. O treinador declarou o jogo como encerrado, fazendo a maioria dos pais acreditarem que alguma criança havia caído e se machucado seriamente. Mas Louis assistiu em seu lugar no banco o treinador tendo uma conversa meio longa com sua mãe. Ele não fazia idéia sobre o que eles estavam conversando, ele apenas sabia que não seria nada bom, então Louis apenas levou seus joelhos até seu peito, os abraçando e descansando sua cabeça sobre eles, tentando não chorar. 

"Louis," sua mãe disse suavemente algum tempo depois. A sombra da mulher cobriu Louis, o sol deixando seus cabelos castanhos ainda mais brilhantes. Ele olhou para cima, fazendo um pouco de bico.

"Eu estou fora do time?" foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. 

Johannah sorriu tristemente para ele, "Não, amor. Vamos lá, nós ainda precisamos parar em um lugar antes de ir para casa."

Louis não fez mais perguntas. Ele entrou no carro, descansando sua cabeça na janela e se perguntando brevemente o que eles estavam fazendo quando viu sua mãe estacionando em frente a Tesco's.

"Você quer que eu vá junto?" Louis perguntou quando ela estacionou completamente. 

Sua mãe balançou sua cabeça. "Não precisa, eu voltarei em um minuto." Ela saiu e rapidamente voltou, cumprindo o que disse, carregando uma pequena e marrom sacola de papel. Ela entrou no carro novamente e deixou a sacola no colo do filho. Louis apenas a olhou confusa, levando sua mão até a sacola que continha uma um potinho alaranjado. 

"O que é isso?" Louis perguntou, se sentindo um pouco enjoado. Ele já sabia.

Sua mãe se virou para ele, suspirando. "Isso são supressantes, Louis."

"Porque?" ele perguntou com um pouco de raiva.

"Eles servem para prevenir que algo como o que ocorreu hoje aconteça novamente."

"Mas eu não fiz nada," Louis disse anunciando suas palavras, "aquele garoto estúpido literalmente pulou em cima de mim e me agarrou."

"Ele estava em seu cio de alfa," Johannah disse, "Eu já conversei sobre isso com você. É quando-"

"Eu sei o que é um cio de alfa," Louis a interrompeu, "Essa é a desculpa dele pelo o que ele fez? Isso quer dizer que a culpa é minha?"

"Não," ela disse se virando para ele imediatamente, "aquilo não foi culpa sua. Você não entende, Lou. Isso não é uma punição, isso é proteção. Agora que você chegou nessa idade, seu corpo está começando a mudar. Você está começando a produzir sua essência própria, uma que os alfas se sentem facilmente atraídos. E logo logo você começar a ter seus cios."

"Não," Louis disse. Ele não pôde fazer nada, pois logo seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas. "Mãe, por favor," ele implorou como se ela pudesse fazer tudo isso parar. Ele sabia que se ela pudesse ela faria simplesmente pelo fato de ver seu filho tão infeliz. Tudo o que ela já fez para Louis foi apenas para vê-lo feliz.

"Lou," ela disse, acariciando a nuca do filho. 

"Eu não quero ser assim," Louis murmurrou, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem, "Eu não quero causar problemas. Eu quero ser normal."

"Por que diabos você quer ser normal? Você é tão espetacular, Louis Tomlinson. Eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, tenho orgulho de ter você do jeitinho que você é," ela diz suavemente, ainda fazendo carinho na nuca de Louis.

"Você só está falando isso porque você é minha mãe," ele suspirou.

"Eu estou dizendo isso porque é a verdade. Você quem você é porque não existe ninguém igual a você. O mundo não precisa de todos iguais," ela disse, limpando uma lágrima escorrendo na bochecha do filho.

Louis respirou profundamente enquanto tremia, e finalmente parou de chorar. Ele puxou um pouco sua manga e passou em seu nariz, voltando um pouco molhada e nojenta, até que Johannah foi atrás de alguns lenços que sempre mantinha no porta-luvas e lhe entregou a caixa.

Louis cuidadosamente pegou um dos lenços da caixa e assoou o nariz enquanto sua mãe continuava, "Eu vi aquele chute o qual você estava se preparando antes daquele garoto bobo perder a noção. Você estava excelente, todos podiam ver."

Louis segurou uma risadinha. "Mas todos provavelmente estavam distraídos vendo aquele garoto tentando me engravidar," Louis disse morbidamente e com uma careta de nojo, esticando sua língua para fora. 

Johannah riu suavemente, "Bem, eu tenho certeza que a próxima vez você terá outra oportunidade perfeita para mostrar o quão bom você é."

"Então definitivamente vai haver uma próxima vez? Eu ainda posso jogar?" Louis perguntou com seus olhos arregalados e brilhantes.

"Sim, mas," ela disse, tocando no potinho na mão de Louis, "Você vai ter que tomar isso." 

Louis fez um biquinho e então guardou a sacola marrom com o potinho dentro de sua bolsa de esportes, e logo se sentou soltando um suspiro pesado.

"Tudo vai ficar mais fácil, querido. Assim que você encontrar um cara legal para-"

"Ew, não," Louis disse, fazendo cara de nojo. Sua mãe riu, o trazendo para mais perto e plantando um beijo na nuca do filho, e então ela ligou o carro e começou a sair do estacionamento.

Na verdade, Louis mentiu para sua mãe naquela noite. Ele queria sentir nojo apenas com a ideia de ter um parceiro, mas ele não sentia. Até mesmo quando aquele garoto idiota começou a se esfregar em Louis, ele sentiu o começo de um cio se aproximando. E não, Louis nunca permitiria aquele garoto o tocar novamente, mas o pensamento de alguém, algum dia fazendo aquilo com ele... bem, o fez sentir coisas que ele havia um pouco de medo de sentir.

Louis não continuou jogando futebol com aqueles garotos por muito tempo. Ele realmente queria continuar, e tomou os supressantes todos os dias assim como sua mãe havia dito, mas o segredo já havia se espalhado e mesmo que os supressantes trabalhassem para neutralizar seus feromônios, os alfas do time já sabiam que ele era um ômega e queriam apenas fodê-lo.

Louis conseguiu lidar com isso e nunca deixou que isso o levasse para baixo, desesperadamente tentando mostrar-se que ele era melhor que todos que tentavam o diminuir apenas por ele ser quem ele é. Anos depois, na primavera, ele decidiu tentar algo que sequer passava na cabeça de qualquer ômega. Algo como o The X-Factor. Mas isso o faria parecer ainda mais vulnerável do que quando ele participava do time, ele teria que passar noites dormindo no mesmo lugar que outros garotos, algum deles sendo alfas. Ele estaria desprotegido e por conta própria, e por isso ele duvidava que iria longe no programa.

Mas mesmo assim ele participou. Ele conseguiu passar nas audições as quais ele jurava que havia falhado, ele conseguiu passar para a Judge's Houses com outros quatro garotos e assim até a final, e numa jornada misturada de falhas e sucessos, um dia ele se deu conta que ele estava prestes a se apresentar no Madison Square Garden como 1/5 da One Direction.

Apesar de que ser um ômega continuava sendo difícil ele aprendeu a lidar com isso melhor. A quantia de dinheiro inacreditável que ele ganhava assegurava que ele podia custear o melhor tipo de vacinas de supressantes todo mês, em vez de comprimidos baratos todo dia. E ele apenas entrava em cio a cada três meses por apenas três dias, o qual ele passava em casa longe de Harry, Liam, e Niall, que apesar de serem alfas confiáveis eles ainda era alfas. Os garotos respeitavam Louis de um jeito que a maioria dos alfas nunca fez e ele sabia disso, e assim ele os considerava como um família. E ele nunca iria deixar o fato dele ser um ômega estragar isso.

Isso era o que ele dizia a si mesmo até o dia que uma "nova e melhorada" vacina de supressante que ele havia tomado adiantar seu cio, sendo que faltavam ainda quatro semanas. Um desastroso erro de cálculo na fórmula e Louis teve que sofrer por causa disso. Louis, que estava preso em um ônibus com três alfas. Louis, que não havia trazido um maldito dildo. Louis, que agora estava deitado no chão do banheiro apertado do ônibus, respirando pesadamente e enfiando suas mãos trêmulas dentro de suas boxers. Louis, que estava inacreditavelmente fodido. 

E Harry, que o encontrou.


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry estava levando outra mão cheia de pipoca para sua boca quando o cheiro lhe atingiu. Na verdade, é mais correto dizer que o cheiro lhe pegou desprevenido e fez Harry como sua vadia. E do mesmo jeito que o atingiu, seu pau quase que imediatamente ficou ereto por dentro de suas calças, e provavelmente, Harry nunca havia ficado excitado tão rapidamente em toda sua vida. Até que ele lembrou dos outros meninos que estavam ao redor da televisão.

Harry lentamente passou o pote de pipoca para Zayn. "Preciso ir ao banheiro," ele sussurrou o moreno apenas concordou. Harry andou pelo corredor estreito cuidadosamente em silêncio, esperando que o filme mantenham todos distraídos, mas ele sabiam que isso não funciona desse jeito. Havia poucas coisas que podiam manter um alfa distraído da essência de um omêga no cio, e "poucas coisas" ainda era exagero.

Fazia poucos minutos desde que Jogos Vorazes estava passando na televisão e Niall já estava aparentemente dormindo. Harry não precisava se importar com Zayn, por ele ser um beta e não era provável dele querer enfiar a cabeça na bunda de Louis. Mas Liam poderia ser um problema. No momento ele estava murmurrando algo sobre o quão ridículo o filme era, mesmo sabendo que Zayn odeia que as pessoas falem no meio do filme.

"As chances de Prim ser escolhida é provavelmente tipo, uma em um milhão," Liam estava falando, "isso é tão ridículo. Harry—" Liam disse em concordância, se virando e encontrando o lugar de Harry vazio. E apenas com o movimento de se virar, a essência acertou Liam em cheio. Sua boca instantâneamente ficou molhada e seus olhos já escurecidos estavam fixos no lugar que Harry estava parado em pé, a alguns metros longe dele. 

"Que porra é essa?" Liam perguntou, sua voz um pouco rouca.

"Não sei," Harry mentiu. Liam logo começou a se levantar, mas Harry estendeu a mão como um sinal para ele parar, "Eu tomo conta disso." 

"O que você quer dizer com 'eu tomo conta disso'?" Liam disse, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Porque você toma conta disso? Porque eu não deveria tomar conta disso? Porque nós estamos referindo Louis como isso?" Liam disse, se aproximando de Harry. 

Zayn, que parecia ter completamente ignorado a voz de Liam nos últimos 30 minutos por conta de seus comentários desnecessários finalmente pareceu entender sobre o que eles estavam falando. Ele soltou o ar pelas narinas pesamente, "Vocês dois são as piores pessoas para assistir filme com."

"Louis é meu melhor amigo. Eu me dou melhor com ele, todos sabem disso," Harry disso.

"Então, logicamente, isso significa que você deveria fodê-lo?" Liam perguntou, colocando as mãos em seu quadril numa postura autoritária que ele frequentemente tentava exibir. 

"Eu não vou fazer isso," Harry disse, passando suas mãos em seu cabelo. "Apenas, por favor, Li. Vá falar com Paul, deixe-o saber o que está acontecendo. Por favor." 

Liam não seu moveu durante um longo tempo e isso começou a irritar Harry, e uma parte de seu alfa primata não gostou de outro alfa assim tão perto, mostrando dominância. Na maioria das vezes, Harry é considerado o "bom" alfa, porque ele não sai por ai mostrando sua força ou sua virilidade. Ele sabe que poderia e provavelmente iria se (1) ele não fosse criando por Anne Cox, e (2) ele não deixa essa parte de si trancada. Mas em vezes como essa, vezes em que Liam está parado em sua frente e o desafiando que Harry pensou que ele realmente gostaria de mostrar Liam e a todos o quão "bom" alfa ele poderia ser.

"Eu estou pedindo educadamente," Harry disse baixo, deixando para Liam entepretar o que ele queria. Liam o encarou por dois segundos e pareceu decidir que nada disso valeria a pena ver Harry com raiva.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu preciso sair desse ônibus. E o Niall também, assim que ele acordar," Liam finalmente disse. "É torturante ficar aqui." 

Zayn estava encarando eles, com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. "O que está acontecendo?" 

"Louis entrou no cio," Harry disse, "eu vou ajudá-lo." 

"Oh," Zayn disse, pausando o filme. "Eu te ajudo a domar os animais então. Você ajuda vai lá com Louis, yeah?" Liam grunhiu enquanto começava a caminhar em direção da saída do ônibus. Zayn simplesmente revirou os olhos.

"Obrigado," Harry disse. Ele sugou o ar pela última vez antes de começar a andar em direção a Louis.

O cheiro ficava ainda mais forte enquanto Harry ficava mais perto da traseira do ônibus. Ele facilmente conseguia ouvir o barulho de pele úmida se movimentando, que só poderia ser Louis se masturbando. O alfa pressionou suas costas contra o outro lado do veículo, tentando se acalmar um pouco. Ele respirou profundamente, o que foi a coisa mais estúpida que ele poderia ter feito. Sério. Ele se contorceu, sentindo sua calça ficar mais apertada, e é em momentos como esses que ele realmente tem vontade de queimar todo par de jeans que ele encontrar em seu armário. 

Ele se desencostou, mas seu corpo rapidamente congelou quando ele ouviu o som de Louis chorando baixinho enquanto se masturbava. Harry não sabia como lidar com isso. Estar excitado, isso ele conseguiria lidar, mas estar excitado e triste é realmente um desastre na criação. E isso quebrou o coração de Harry, que tentava se focar na parte dele que era o amigo, e apenas amigo, fiel de Louis. Ele não estava aqui para fodê-lo. Na verdade, Louis não gostaria que Harry fizesse isso, então ele não o tocaria. Tirando o fato do membro de Harry estar duro como pedra, ele realmente só queria ajudar.

Ele bateu suavemente na porta, "Louis."

Harry ouviu Louis inspirando o ar profundamente, seguido de um momento de silêncio, ele murmurrou, "Por favor Harry, vá embora." 

"Me deixe te ajudar," Harry tentou.

"Como?" Louis grunhiu. "Como você quer me ajudar?"

Harry não poderia responder essa pergunta sendo honesto. Tudo isso não era sobre ele e toda as coisas sujas que ele queria fazer com Louis agora. "Qualquer coisa que você quiser," ele disse.

"Você vai me foder?" Louis disse.

Harry engoliu seco, fechando sua mão. "Se isso for o que você querer," ele disse.

Louis gemeu e Harry pode ouvir outro som, mais molhado do que o barulho da mão de Louis em seu próprio pênis, e Harry apenas pôde imaginar que o menor estava se fodendo com seus dedos. O alfa mordeu seus lábios com tanta força que ele pode sentir o gosto metálico de sangue. Ele estava dando o seu melhor, mas seu amigo não estava ajudando em nada.

"Harry, me desculpe," Louis disse.

"Pelo que você está se desculpando?" Harry disse.

Louis estava chorando ainda mais. "Eu aposto que já meti você, Liam e Niall em tantas situações contrangedoras," ele disse gemendo ainda mais, provavelmente atingindo sua próstata.

"Não, Louis," Harry disse. Havia uma parte doentia de si imaginando a idéia de Louis chorando enquanto é penetrado, e Harry quase estava querendo ser a pessoa fazendo o menor chorar. Mas então, o maior percebeu o quão horrível essa idéia era, e a rapidamente a expulsou de seus pensamentos. "Você nunca fez nada de errado."

"Jesus, Harry," Louis grunhiu de repente. O ritmo que ele mantinha enquanto se fodia pareceu aumentar. "Eu estou—" Louis estava gaguejando. Ele realmente não estava fazendo sentido. "Tão quente e molhado." Harry ouviu ele dizer, e logo o ômega deixou um gemido alto escapar e Harry tinha certeza que o outro tinha acabado de gozar em suas próprias mãos.

Harry quase começou a chorar, pois nada nessa situação estava sendo justo. "Louis, eu posso arrombar essa porta se você não abrir."

Ele pôde ouvir Louis fazendo um barulho de choque, que mais parecia uma risada. Ele ouviu a chave virando e então Louis se afastando da porta. Então Harry a abriu.

Nada podia o preparar para o jeito que seus cinco sentidos foram violados naquele momento. A visão de Louis sentado no chão, pernas abertas com seu pênis ereto entre sua mão fez sua boca ficar molhada instantaneamente. Havia gozo pintando sua camiseta azul. Uma mão estava visivelmente em sua bunda, seus dedos provavelmente ainda pressionados contra sua entrada. E seu cheiro, a doce e viciante essência fez o alfa primata de Harry querer se expor. Não havia conforto algum com o jeito que seu pênis estava apertado e dolorido naquelas calças. Não havia nada e ninguém além do omêga em sua frente. "Louis," ele suspirou.

"Eu não quero que você me veja assim," Louis respondeu fracamente, o que eles dois sabiam que era bobagem, pois suas pernas se abriram ainda mais. Se Louis não quisesse que Harry o visse assim ele teria mantido a porta trancada.

"Sim, você quer," Harry disse e acabou saindo um pouco mais rude do que ele gostaria. Ele não conseguia se segurar, ele estava perdendo toda sua cordialidade. Harry tentou deixar sua voz mais suave, "O que você quer que eu faça?"

"Você é o alfa," Louis disse, "Faça o que você quiser comigo." E com isso todo o auto-controle que sobrava em  Harry foi embora completamente. Ele pegou Louis pelos calcanhares o puxando, assim ele não estaria mais encostado no box. Harry o colocou em suas costas instaneamente e tentava o acomodar direito, quando houve uma batida na porta.

"Por favor, sai daqui," Harry grunhiu, ele podia ouvir a respiração de Louis o atingindo. O menor se esfregava contra o alfa, tentando criar uma fricção para seu pênis dolorido enquanto gemia como se fosse seu idioma principal. 

"Desculpa, Haz," Zayn disse no outro lado da porta, "Paul pediu para eu avisar vocês dois que nós vamos parar em um hotel a uns dois minutos daqui. Louis pode passar a noite aqui e amanhã de manhã arranjamos alguém para levá-lo para casa," Zayn disse e quando Harry não respondeu ele completou, "você ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?"

Harry realemente queria que ele fosse embora mas não era culpa de Zayn que seu pau estava prestes a explodir. Com sua cabeça virada para frente, ele não estava preparado quando Louis lambeu deixando uma trilha quente desde sua clávicula, depois seu pescoço até parar sua boca na orelha do alfa.

"Me fode," Louis sussurrou em sua orelha. Claramente, ele não conseguia dar a mínima ao que Zayn estava dizendo atrás da porta com Louis desse jeito. 

"Jesus," Harry gemeu, virando sua cabeça para Louis. Suas bocas se conectaram desajeitamente. Louis gemia durante o beijo, lambendo e mordendo a língua de Harry, faminto.

"Harry, eu realmente não quero pertubar você cara," Zayn disse, "mas nós estamos quase parando no hotel agora. Você precisa se comportar decentemente. Vocês dois."

Harry grunhiu. Isso já tinha sido o suficiente. O que diabos se comportar decentemente sequer significava?

"Lembre-se, você é o melhor amigo dele, você está apenas tentando o ajudar," Zayn falou com um tom de voz calmo, "foi isso o que você disse."

"Eu sei o que eu disse," Harry grunhiu, enfiando seu rosto no pescoço de Louis. Ele odiava quando Zayn começava a falar assim. Ele odiava tudo nessa situação porque ele quis isso por tanto tempo. Ele quis isso em todas as aquelas vezes que eles ficavam abraçados e fingiam que os dois não haviam semi-ereções formadas dentro de suas calças. Toda aquelas vezes que Louis acariciava seus cachos ou passava a mão em sua barriga. Ou quando eles dividiam um quarto de hotel e a essência de Louis dominava o ambiente.

Ele queria tanto isso pelo fato de ser Louis, não porque ele era um ômega. Não porque ele estava escorrendo lubrificante por todo seu corpo e Harry praticamente podia sentir seu gosto em sua língua. E certamente não porque Louis cheirava como o próprio paraíso na terra.

Okay, talvez parcialmente por causa dessas razões.

Mas ele não queria que fosse assim, em um banheiro apertado de um ônibus. Ele queria relembrar esse momento e se orgulhar.

Ele tirou seu rosto do pescoço quente de Louis, logo sentindo o ômega se aproximar, implorando por contato.

"Harry," Louis sussurrou, tentando se erguer mais um pouco e procurando a boca de Harry com a sua.

"Louis, me desculpe, apenas deixe eu—" 

Louis gemeu alto, "Que caralhos está acontecendo?" 

Harry pensou que talvez isso seria engraçado se as circunstâncias não fossem essas. "Nós acabamos de parar na frente de um hotel. Eu preciso que você coloque suas calças."

"E eu preciso que você tire as suas," Louis choramingou.

Harry exalou o ar alto. "Okay, eu vou. Eu prometo, eu vou, mas não aqui." Ele se virou novamente para a porta. "Zayn, você ainda está ai?"

"Sim, estou. Nós já estacionamos e todo mundo já desceu menos nós," Zayn disse e suas palavras fizeram uma idéia surgir repetinamente na cabeça de Harry. O alfa se soltou de Louis, tendo um pouco de dificuldade em tirar os braços de Louis de si e abriu um pouquinho a porta, o suficiente para poder falar com Zayn diretamente mas não deixar que o beta veja Louis. Zayn deve ter sentido o cheio de Louis instantaneamente quando a porta se abriu, pois suas pupilas dilataram deixando seus olhos ainda mais negros. Betas não tinham a a mesma urgência de precisar foder ômegas no cio. Não do jeito que os alfas podiam, mas não havia um beta sequer no mundo que não havia desejado a algum ponto.

"Eu não posso tirar o Louis do ônibus. Não com ele desse jeito," Harry disse honestamente.

Zayn ficou parado, observando o alfa e tentando voltar ao seus sentidos. "O que você acha que deveríamos fazer?"

Louis conseguiu de alguma forma colocar suas mãos no zíper de Harry o abaixando, e logo tentando tirar suas calças. "Oh meu deus, porque elas tem que ser tão apertadas?" Louis reclamou.

"Eu acho que você deveria nos deixar no ônibus," Harry disse para Zayn.

"Como isso vai soar bem para a equipe do hotel? Você e Louis passando a noite no ônibus sozinhos? Paul nunca irá concordar com isso," Zayn disse logicamente.

"Paul não tem muita opção," Harry falou.

Zayn encarou Harry por um minuto, mordendo seu lábio, e então finalmente suspirou e disse, "Eu vou dar um jeito. Eu não sei como, mas eu vou dar um jeito."

"Obrigado de novo, Z," Harry disse para o moreno.

Zayn concordou e já estava se virando quando parou, "Mais uma coisa, Harry. Não dê a ele seu nó." 

Harry nem sequer pensou nisso naquela situação. Nem se quer passou na cabeça dele que isso aconteceria se ele fodesse Louis. Até agora, ele passava seus cios de alfa em seu quarto, se masturbando e gozando inúmeras vezes mas nunca soltando seu nó. Assim, seu corpo detectou a abstinência de alguém para isso. Mas agora, ele teria que sair de dentro do ômega antes de gozar ou correr o risco de engravidar Louis, ou mais importante, acasalar com ele.

Não que Harry não queria acasalar com Louis.

"Harry," Zayn repetiu com seu tom um pouco mais sério. 

"Não," Harry disse. "Eu não vou." Mas ele não estava fazendo nenhuma promessa. 

Louis finalmente desistiu de tentar tirar os jeans de Harry, voltando para o método anterior que se resumia em basicamente se masturbar enquanto penetrava seus dedos. Foi a coisa mais hipnotizante que Harry já viu em sua vida, então a única coisa que ele pode fazer foi ficar assistindo. Ele esperou até ter certeza que Zayn havia ido embora e logo se levantou colocando Louis em seus braços.

"O que—?" Louis perguntou incoerente quando ele foi levantado do chão, mas ele não protestou. Ele apenas virou sua cabeça, mordendo a camiseta de Harry e a sugando em sua boca.

Harry carregou Louis até um dos sofás encostado na parede do ônibus e deitou o ômega ali enquanto ele tentava escalar o maior. Mas então sua boca estava de volta junto com a de Louis e todos seus sentidos estavam fodidos novamente. Ele não conseguia raciocinar direito. Harry estava sobrecarregado de um desejo incansável de fazer Louis sentir prazer, um desejo que vinha direto de seu alfa interior. Assim, esse alfa estava lentamente tomando conta da situação, e Harry estava completamente bem com isso. 

"Então, você quer que eu te foda?" Harry disse, com sua voz em um tom tão profundo que nem ele mesmo reconheceu.

"Sim," Louis implorou, "Por favor, Harry." O alfa pensou na possibilidade de fazer o ômega implorar mais um pouco, mas logo ele se deu conta que isso era extremamente egoísta de sua parte, pois isso tudo não era por causa de Harry.

Ele rapidamente removeu a camiseta de Louis, logo desabotoando suas calças e tirando suas boxers, passando pelas pernas do ômega delicadamente até finalmente as jogar em um canto como lixo. Seu olhar caiu no espaço entre as pernas do menor e na abundância de lubrificante pingando dele. Harry praticamente rasgou sua própria camiseta com tamanha rapidez que a tirou, logo a colocando por baixo da bunda de Louis, evitando que pingue no sofá. Ele estava desejando tanto o ômega que não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça que o lubrificante pingando de Louis era água. Ele queria passar horas lambendo tudo. Cada gota que Louis produzisse estaria em seu consumo.

"Harry," Louis gemeu e a atenção do alfa voltou ao ômega. Ele estava fazendo um trabalho de merda cuidando do menor, ironicamente sendo distraído pelo mesmo.

Harry puxou seus própios jeans para baixo de seus joelhos, suspirando de alívio quando seu membro estava finalmente livre do material desconfortável. Ele passou sua mão por toda sua extensão, espalhando pré-gozo até sua base, até finalmente estar alinhando na entrada apertada de Louis. Ele se estremeceu ao jeito que o menor se mexia implorando por mais. A mão do ômega se fixou na pele do quadril do alfa, cravando suas unhas com a urgência de ter Harry mais perto.

Harry obedeceu, penetrando mais fundo até não ter mais espaço entre seu quadril e a coxa do ômega. E puta merda, se a sensação de ter seu pau enfiado dentro de Louis não fosse a melhor coisa do mundo ele realmente não sabe o que é. 

"Oh meu deus," Harry disse, desacreditando que isso era real. Todas as visões que ele já teve em sua cabeça não era nada em comparação ao que estava acontecendo. Todo sonho que ele já teve com Louis era a porra de uma piada perto do que ele estava fazendo agora.

Os olhos de Louis estavam fixos em Harry, o azul magnífico junto com suas bochechas coradas o faziam ficar ainda mais lindo, se possível. Harry olhava fixamente nos olhos do ômega enquanto fazia um movimento de vai e vem, criando um ritmo bom. Os olhos de Louis se reviraram enquanto ele mordia seus próprios lábios.

"Você é tão bom," Harry gemeu para ele,   
mesmo sabendo que Louis estava em delírio e que palavras não faziam muito sentido para ele nesse momento. O alfa levou suas mãos até atrás das pernas do menor, as colocando em seus ombros. Logo ele agarrou as coxas de Louis enquanto começava a fazer o movimento novamente, gemendo e criando um movimento hipnótico com seu quadril.

A mão de Louis se moveu,descansando na nádega esquerda de Harry, a apertando e insinuando o alfa a ir mais forte. Isso fez que um rosnado escapasse de Harry desde seu peito, fazendo Louis gemer ainda mais alto em resposta. O alfa se inclinou, lambendo a boca de Louis enquanto arfava e gemia. O ômega rebolava contra seu quadril sem parar, apertando as nádegas de Harry enquanto sugava sua língua. Harry estava praticamente o cortando ao meio, seu enorme membro surrando a próstata do outro e fazendo seu próprio pênis jorrar pré-goze. O alfa agarrou as duas pernas de Louis, se ajustando e logo o fodendo ainda mais forte, penetrando ainda mais fundo no menor, que logo de repente estava choramingando e gemendo alto enquanto jorrava sêmen sobre todo seu estômago. 

"Você é tão gostoso, Louis," Harry disse com sua voz rouca, "Tão gostoso para mim." Ele surrou seu membro em Louis, sentindo a pressão começando a se formar na base de seu pênis, sabendo que teria que sair de Louis antes que seu nó os conectem. Quando ele começou a sair, Louis cravou suas unhas na pele do maior.

"Não," ele disse com sua voz fraca, a primeira palavra coerente que ele havia falado durante um bom tempo. "Eu quero." 

Bom, fodeu. 

"Louis," Harry grunhiu, "não—" Ele queria dizer para Louis não dizer isso. Ele queria implorar para o ômega não dizer isso porque as pessoas tinham um pensamento errado e estúpido de que os ômegas viviam apenas e solenemente para satisfazer seus alfas. Honestamente, isso era verdade, mas o desejo de satisfazer o parceiro era mútuo. Mesmo que eles não sejam parceiros, Harry achou quase impossível conseguir não realizar o que Louis pedia. Especialmente quando seu instinto alfa concordava com Louis.

"Eu preciso disso," Louis gemeu.

Mas Harry continuava sendo o alfa dali e ele ainda tinha um pouco de juízo sobrando. Ele fechou seus olhos, sentindo seu pênis se expandir na base, o retirando com cuidado. Louis o agarrou mas Harry foi mais rápido, saindo de dentro do ômega facilmente. Harry envolveu uma mão em volta dos dois pênis, masturbando dois simultâneamente, trabalhando no seu próprio orgasmo enquanto também distraia Louis. Por um segundo, Louis franziu a testa, curvou seus lábios em um fofo e alarmante biquinho, mas a mão de Harry continuava firme e logo o ômega estava movimentando seu quadril contra a mão do outro. Harry gozou logo depois, jorrando esperma em toda sua mão, no peito e barriga do ômega. Apenas com isso e com a visão do membro pulsante do alfa fez Louis ter outro orgasmo. 

Louis deitou, seus ossos parecendo gelatina, seu peito acelerado enquanto ele tentava diminuir as batidas de seu coração. Harry esperou até o resto de seu orgasmo e soltou seu nó. O alfa deixou seu seu nó abaixar completamente para ir até Louis, que caiu no sono em algum momento enquanto Harry os limpava. Quando o maior terminou, ele colocou o ômega em seus braços e levou até sua beliche. Harry pegou um saco e o encheu de água gelada e cubos de gelo, o pressionando contra o corpo do menor, tomando cuidado para não pressionar muito perto e causar mais uma onda do cio. O alfa passou a noite assistindo Louis enquanto ele mesmo tentava descansar um pouco. 

Às quatro da manhã, Harry acordou com Louis se esfregando contra ele. O alfa estava cansado, mais não tanto assim. Ele se acomodou dentre as pernas abertas de Louis, penetrando dois dedos na entrada de Louis e começou a fodê-lo com seus dedos. O ômega se manifestou, implorando por mais até Harry acabar com quatro dedos enfiados em Louis, maravilhado pelo jeito que ele envolvia sobre os dedos. Ele fez o menor gozar apenas com isso, mas Louis continuava duro. Harry acabou envolvendo sua boca ao redor do pênis de Louis, trabalhando sua língua contra toda extensão do ômega. Louis gemia alto, suas mãos se emaranhando no cabelo do outro, começando a movimentar seu quadril, acertando na garganta de Harry, que estava focado em respirar pelo nariz enquanto permitia Louis foder sua boca, massageando as coxas do menor como encorajamento. Quando Louis gozou dessa vez, Harry pode sentir o esperma quente do outro em sua boca e o engoliu, lambendo os restícios que ficaram em Louis, deixando alguns beijos por ali.

Isso pareceu satisfazer Louis porque logo depois ele já havia caído no sono. Na próxima vez que Harry acordou, o nascer do sol estava radiante nas janelas do ônibus e alguém estava batendo na porta.

Paul disse a Harry que um carro havia chegado pronto para levar Louis para casa. Então, o alfa vestiu o menor enquanto ele ainda dormia, tentando não o acordar. Ele colocou todas os pertences de Louis em uma bolsa de viagem, a levando em seus próprios ombros, e carregando Louis em seus braços até o carro. O ômega só se mexeu um pouco, murmurrando, "Haz."

"Estou aqui, Lou," Harry disse, passando seu nariz nos cabelos sedosos de Louis.

Em resposta, Louis se apertou contra o peito do outro. Quando Harry colocou o menor no carro, ele o acomodou no banco traseiro sem tentar acordá-lo. Um tempo depois, Harry apenas observou o carro partindo, direto para Doncaster.

Harry disse a si mesmo que ele estava aliviado pois era melhor para todos que Louis estivesse longe durante seu cio. Mas isso era uma mentira. Talvez isso seja melhor para Niall, Liam, ou até mesmo para Zayn, mas não para Harry. Harry já estava fodido demais. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era que Louis estava passando o resto de seu cio sozinho sem o alfa, e isso não deveria funcionar desse jeito. Tomar conta dele deveria ser o trabalho de Harry. Harry queria que isso fosse seu trabalho.

Harry disse a si mesmo que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa privando Louis de seu nó. Talvez porque Louis estava longe de pensar coerentemente em seu cio, mas isso não fazia Harry não se arrepender de sua decisão. Isso não impediu de Harry querer voltar na noite anterior, preencher Louis com seu esperma, enfincar seus dentes na pele macia do pescoço do ômega e o fazer irresistivelmente seu.


	3. Capítulo 3

Era impossível morrer de vergonha. Louis sabia disso porque se fosse possível, sua mãe já estaria planejando seu funeral. Isso também era um tanto lamentável, porque morrer e nunca mais ter que encarar o rosto de Harry Styles parecia uma ótima opção.

Sua mãe apareceu em seu quarto no terceiro dia após o "Incidente com Harry" (Louis se referia a aquele dia assim em sua cabeça) assim que onda final de seu cio já havia se dissipado. Ele estava deitado sem camisa em sua cama, assistindo vídeos ridículos no YouTube e tomando uma boa xícara de Yorkshire Tea quando ela chegou.

"Você está melhor?" Jay perguntou.

Louis sorriu. "Bem melhor," ele disse, "obrigado."

"Não precisa agradecer filho," ela se sentou na ponta da cama, sem demonstrar nojo ao sentar no mesmo lugar que Louis passou os últimos dois dias suando e ejaculando. Bom, talvez ela nem tenha lembrado. "Harry ligou enquanto você estava dormindo. Disse que você não estava atendendo seu celular."

"Oh," Louis disse, fingindo estar surpreso. Ele olhou brevemente para seu celular deixado em cima de seu criado-mudo. "Eu nem percebi ele tocando." Mas ele percebeu. Louis assistiu seu celular tocar sete vezes seguidas e sim, ele contou.

"Harry também disse que mandou mensagem. Ele acha que você está o ignorando," ela adicionou, pousando suas mãos em seu colo.

"Eu não estou," Louis respondeu com a boca ainda em sua xícara, sentindo o olhar da mãe sobre si.

"Mas porque Harry pensaria que você está o ignorando?" Johannah perguntou.

Louis deu de ombros, "Harry é paranóico. Ele está sempre preocupado e se desculpando quando ele não fez nada de errado."

Johannah prensou seus próprios lábios. "E isso não tem nada haver com o fato de você ter dormido com ele?"

Louis ficou um tanto chocado, se arrumando na cama antes que cuspa seu chá. Ele afastou a xícara e tossiu algumas vezes antes que conseguisse falar, e mesmo assim, tudo o que saiu foi um, "o quê?"

"Eu acho que você deveria pensar duas vezes antes de tentar esconder algo de mim," ela disse, ainda pressionando seus lábios.

"Ele te contou isso?" Louis perguntou, tentando parecer ofendido quando na verdade ele só estava tentando esconder o quão apreensivo estava.

Johannah revirou os olhos. "Não."

"Então o que te deixou tão convincente?"

Ela chegou mais perto do filho. "Eu vou ter contar um segredo," ela disse, "eu sei que você nunca foi feliz sendo quem você é. Mas para mim, quando o médico disse que você era um ômega, eu fiquei um pouco animada demais." Jay sorriu orgulhosamente. "Eu comecei a ler livros, assistir documentários e aprender tudo o que pude—"

"Por que isso é um segredo?" Louis indagou.

Johannah suspirou. "O segredo é que eu entendo o seu corpo um pouco mais que você," ela disse cuidadosamente, e quando Louis a olhou um pouco apavorado, ela acrescentou, "Seu cio durou dois dias, Louis."

"Não, ele durou três dias," Louis argumentou.

"Não, sua última onda acabou à uma hora da manhã," Jay disse. Louis nem queria pensar em como ela sabia isso. "Seu cio começou por volta da meia-noite à dois dias atrás. Então sim, tecnicamente, foram três dias apenas por uma hora a mais."

"O que você está insinuando?" Louis suspirou, um pouco exausto. Sua mãe estava claramente chateada.

"Eu estou insinuando que," ela o olhou diretamente em seus olhos, "estar com um alfa diminui drasticamente o cio de um ômega. Você pode estar usando esses supressantes caros, mas não tem como eles diminuirem seu cio assim. E junto com o fato de que Harry não para de ligar aqui como um filhotinho perdido..."

Jay parou de falar ao perceber o quanto o rosto do filho havia ficado vermelho de tanta vergonha. "Oh, Louis," ela disse, colocando sua mão no joelho do ômega, "Francamente, eu não sei porque você não iria me contar. Encontrar um parceiro é uma notícia fantástica."

"Eu não encontrei," Louis disse, sem olhar ela nos olhos.

Johannah suspirou alto, "Não há nada para se envergonhar. Harry é maravilhoso."

"Não," Louis grunhiu, caindo em sua cama dramaticamente e dando uma longa inspirada. "Eu não acasalei com Harry. Ele apenas... me ajudou. Nós não... na verdade ele não fez, você sabe, aquela coisa." Louis agarrou um travesseiro e o colocou com força sobre seu rosto. Novamente, se fosse possível morrer de vergonha, Louis não tinha chance alguma de sobreviver.

Sua mãe ficou quieta por um longo tempo até Louis finalmente a ouvir soltar um, "Oh."

Louis se perguntou o quão forte e por quanto tempo ele tinha que pressionar o travesseiro em seu rosto para ser o suficiente para causar sua morte.

"Que tal você parar de tentar se matar?" Jay disse, tirando o travesseiro do rosto do filho, que apenas fez um biquinho ainda encarando o teto.

"De qualquer maneira, Louis, você deveria retornar as ligações dele," Johannah disse e Louis conseguiu perceber o desapontamento na voz da mãe.

"Você está decepcionada comigo?" Louis perguntou.

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não diria decepcionada. Eu só queria que você levasse isso mais a sério. E se Harry estiver esperando coisas agora, uma em particular?"

Como se eles realmente tivessem acasalado.

"Harry não é assim," Louis murmurrou.

Ela o encarou. "Harry é um alfa."

"Sim, mas..." Louis parou de repente, não acreditando completamente nas palavras que estavam formando em sua cabeça.

"Se você não quiser que as coisas sejam desse jeito, diga para ele," Jay disse, "e se você quiser conversar sobre isso pessoalmente, pelo menos o mande uma mensagem avisando que está tudo bem. Se ele ligar para cá novamente, eu vou fazer tudo isso ficar muito constrangedor para todos envolvidos." Ela deu um tapinha leve na coxa do filho enquanto se levantava. "E tome um banho."

Louis ficou sentado ali por mais um tempo depois de sua mãe sair, encarando seu celular toda hora. Ele finalmente agarrou o aparelho no criado-mudo e começou a rolar o dedo na tela lendo todas as mensagens. Havia uma de cada um dos garotos, o desejando melhoras e esperando o ver novamente logo e em seguida, dez mensagens de Harry.

Oi .xx

Espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor .x

Me ligue assim que puder.

Na verdade você não precisa me ligar se não quiser.

Seria bom saber se você não está morto ou algo do tipo.

Falei com a sua mãe. Bom saber que você está vivo. =)

Eu sinto como se você estivesse triste comigo.

Você está com dor?

Louiiiiiiisssssss.

Me desculpe.

A última fez Louis se sentir mal. Era rídiculo o fato de que Harry frequentemente se desculpava quando ele não havia feito nada de errado. Especialmente nessa situação, quando o que Harry fez para Louis foi um favor. Ele deu para Louis o que Louis estava implorando por.

Chorando por.

Louis fez um barulho de nojo. Ele estava cansado de ser um ômega e de ser fraco. Ele nunca quis que Harry o visse naquela maneira. Então, ao mesmo tempo que nLouis estava agradecido que a pessoa que o encontrou foi Harry, tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era se aquilo havia mudado tudo. Ele temia que Harry a partir de agora o enxergasse como o ômega que implorava para ser fodido.

Louis havia sérios problemas com seu orgulho.

Ele respirou profundamente, começando a digitar uma mensagem para o alfa.

Desculpa. Fiquei um pouco longe do meu celular por um tempo. Eu estou me sentindo melhor. Te vejo amanhã. x

E então,

Você não tem nada para se desculpar.

Louis apertou o botão de enviar rapidamente antes que começasse a pensar melhor sobre isso. Ele desligou seu celular, o enfiou debaixo dos travesseiros e foi tomar um banho. Ele ficou parado na frente do espelho depois de terminar, notando que sua pele havia um brilho mais saudável. Isso poderia ser apenas sua imaginação, mas ele se deixou acreditar que isso tinha algo relacionado a Harry, o que fez suas bochechas ficarem quentes. O ômega se concentrou em sua imagem no espelho, tentando se acalmar e tentando não relembrar imagens de Harry agarrando suas coxas e o penetrando. Antes de retornar o quarto, Louis precisou jogar um pouco de água fria em seu rosto derrotado e em seu pescoço.

Sua mãe havia trocado seus lençóis e colocado seu celular em cima da cômoda, junto com um post-it escrito: "Desligá-lo não vai resolver seus problemas."  
Louis suspirou enquanto amassava o papel e o jogava na lixeira.

⚜

O brilho diferente que tomava conta do corpo de Louis foi embora na próxima manhã, e ele não sabia como se sentir sobre isso. Mas provavelmente era melhor que Harry não tenha visto o efeito que ele causou no corpo do ômega.

Louis ajeitou uma beanie em seu cabelo ridículo, confidente de que Lou poderia concertá-lo mais tarde. Ele colocou um par de jeans pretos, seus vans e uma camiseta cinza, e enquanto encarava seu reflexo morto no espelho, Louis teve que fazer algumas caretas bobas para conseguir formar um sorriso e pegar suas chaves.

O caminho até Londres era sempre uma bosta. Uma alternativa para isso era comprar algum lugar na capital, mas sua mãe vivia o alertando os perigos de um ômega morar sozinho. A maioria era estupro e acasalamento antes dele sequer ter arrumado a casa. Então, enquanto ele pensava nas coisas que ele poderia estar fazendo em vez de enfrentar três horas de tráfego, ele também entendia que era necessário. Além disso, isso lhe deu tempo para pensar o que ele diria para Harry.

"Hey, cara," Louis começou, sua voz alta preenchendo o vazio do carro, "obrigada por me foder até eu ficar inconciente." Louis riu, apoiando sua testa no volante enquanto seu corpo tremia com a risada. Ele passou os próximos minutos pensando nas coisas mais rídiculas possíveis que ele poderia dizer a Harry.

"Desculpa por deixar um roxo em sua bunda."

"Desculpa por tentar forçar você acasalar comigo. Não significa não."

"Me ligue no seu próximo cio?"

"Ou nós simplesmente poderiamos dar uma rapidinha agora," ele adicionou. Louis parou porque de repente ele estava querendo tudo aquilo de novo.

Era tudo brincadeira, lógico, porque quando Louis visse Harry, só teria um jeito de acabar com isso. Ele diria "obrigada" primeiramente porque Harry precisava saber que ele foi um fiel amigo para Louis e o ômega estava grato com isso. Então ele terminaria dizendo, "Eu espero que isso não acabe com nossa amizade." Desse jeito. Felizmente, Harry entenderia. Louis sabia que se ele quisesse que os dois fossem apenas amigos, o alfa respeitaria.

Isso seria como tirar doce de criança.

**Author's Note:**

> Um enorme obrigada á @stylinsoncity por me deixar traduzir essa obra maravilhosa.


End file.
